¿Que hay de Haddock?
by WrenAgreste09
Summary: Hiccup ha tratado de declararse a su querida Astrid...sin embargo, sus palabras dejan bastante que desear.


Astrid se acercó a Hipo justo antes de salir de la academia de entrenamiento. Deteniéndose frente a él, se puso las manos en las caderas y se inclinó a su lado derecho.

–Buenas noches, Astrid– dijo Hipo. –Que puedo...?

–Escúpelo,– respondió Astrid

–¿Qué?–preguntó Hipo.

–Dije que lo escupas, has estado tratando de decirme algo todo el día, pero cada vez que quieres decirme, siempre lo dejas en el medio y sales corriendo a hacer otra cosa. Es ... Es desagradable, Hipo.

En realidad, lo era. Había estado a punto de superarse en la práctica de algunas habilidades con un hacha, cuando Hipo se acercó a ella, tímido y bastante preocupado.

Cuando le preguntó cuál era el problema, Hipo comenzaba a decirle, pero luego salía corriendo con alguna excusa tonta como ...

–Oh, mira, un terror terrible! Hasta luego, Astrid!

–Vaya, se me olvidaba, Patán esta solo. Me tengo que ir!

Hace unos días, estaba arreglando una silla de montar para Tormenta... obteniendo la misma reacción de Hipo cuando le preguntó si algo le molestaba.

Él le había dado una excusa, y luego corrió a quien sabe dónde.

Y había ocurrido siete veces por día,en un lugar diferente, y con una excusa diferente de por qué tuvo que salir corriendo

–Lo siento– dijo Hipo. –Yo...

–¿Qué pasa?– pregunto Astrid. –Si es algo malo, Hi..

–No, nada de eso– dijo Hipo rápidamente. –Es sólo que ... um ... Es algo que no necesariamente te agrade.

–Oh, bueno, está bien– dijo Astrid. –Te importaría decirme que es? O tenemos que jugar a las adivinanzas?

–Um, no... creo que voy a tener que decirte– dijo Hipo. –Es um ... se trata de.. Tu apellido.

–Uh ...esto se está poniendo raro¿Qué tiene mi apellido?

–Yo sólo ... um ... no me gusta– Hipo tartamudeo nuevamente

Astrid lo miró, y luego sacó su hacha. –¿tienes algun problema o algo?– ella preguntó. –¿De verdad quieres decirme que no te gusta mi apellido, o simplemente me distraes de lo que realmente querías hablar conmigo?

–N-no, Astrid– dijo Hipo.–No me gusta tu apellido. Eso es lo que quería hablar contigo.. es algo de lo que me ha estado molestando ... más o menos.

Astrid lo miró por un momento, antes de dar un paso adelante, encontrandose cara a cara con él. –¿Qué pasa con mi apellido? -preguntó, sosteniendo su hacha peligrosamente cerca de él.

–N-no pasa nada con el Astrid– dijo Hipo, dando un paso hacia atrás, sin embargo Astrid, dio un paso hacia delante de nuevo, por lo que todavía estaban peligrosamente cerca

–Es sólo que no me gusta. Yo ... creo que deberías cambiarlo, o algo asi

–¿No te gusta mi apellido?", dijo Astrid y Hipo asintió tímidamente.–dices que debo cambiarlo..– dijo y Hipo asintió de nuevo. –Oh–dijo Astrid, y resopló. –Bueno,Sr. inteligente¿qué apellido debería tener según tu?

–Um ... ¿qué tal... Haddock?– preguntó hipo.

Astrid se le quedó mirando fijamente por un momento. –Espera ... espera ... ¿qué?– ella preguntó. –¿Acabas de ... acabas de...

–OH mira la hora!– dijo hipo. –Lo siento, Astrid, pero será mejor que me vaya!– Él se echó a correr, dejando a Astrid de pie en la academia, sin habla, hasta que en realidad registró lo que había sucedido.

–HICCUP HADDOCK TERCERO O COMO TE LLAMES!-gritó, empezando a correr

Detrás de ellos, Chimuelo y Tormenta vieron a sus jinetes con diversión.

Observaron como Astrid finalmente alcanzó a Hipo, dándole un empujón, por lo que ambos cayeron por una colina, desapareciendo de su vista.

Observaron como sus jinetes rodaron hasta que finalmente llegaron a una parada en la parte inferior de la colina, Astrid se puso de pie tan pronto como se detuvo..

Observaron como Astrid se dirigió hacia Hipo, que todavía estaba tratando de levantarse.

Astrid lo agarró del brazo...

Entonces, después de arrastrarlo de nuevo a sus pies, lo besó rápidamente, y luego lo abrazó.

Chimuelo y Tormenta observaban preguntándose que era todo ese escandalo.. Ellos no entendían muy bien la comunicación entre sus dos jinetes, pero si había una cosa que sabían, era que el amor era raro ...

Vaia vaia... Jajaaj este es otro de los momentos donde me pregunto.. ¿ que acabó de escribir?

Ahora los quiero dejar con un pensamiento...

¿Se imaginan si Hipo se le hubiera declarado así a Astrid?


End file.
